


Afterschool Suffer Kiss

by Mono_D_Duo, VomitCenter



Series: Wilbur and Teo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Atomic Wedgie, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Explicit Sexual Content, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Shotacon, Spanking, Temporary Mind Break, Trauma, Victim Blaming, Violence, Yandere, content approved by S.C.A.R, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: An unromantic story.A relationship with no love.Two messed up boys, hand in hand.
Relationships: Teo (OC)/Wilbur (OC)
Series: Wilbur and Teo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109906
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Empty classroom

Teo sat at his desk, doodling random stick men as the teacher snores during math class. He already finished up the questions, now he was waiting for time to pass so he could go home already.  Today has been another stressful day for the boy.

Wilbur strode through the hallway, tossing his head back to keep his parted black hair out of his eyes. He had the band around his upper arm that designated him as hall monitor, a power he took seriously if not a bit abusively if the mood struck him.  He sauntered around, looking for rule violators or ne'er-do-wells to give a note to. The job had its perks, but it had its downsides too.

He checked his watch and it was almost home time.  _ ‘Perfect.’ _

The bell rang and students began filing out of class. He saw a smaller boy who had a litany of violations on his person. He narrowed his eyes, wanting to have a little bit of fun before going home. "Oi!"

Teo rolled his eyes, he could recognize that voice anywhere. "Ugh, you again. What is it this time?" For some reason Wilbur always seemed to have some sort of problem with him, everything the younger boy does sets the other off. Whether it be Teo playing with his pencil, staring off into space, taking too long in the toilet, no matter what it is, Wilbur made sure to nag about it.

"Those shoes are a violation of uniform." Teo was wearing running shoes and not school-standard blacks. "Your shirt is untucked, those types of badges you have on your bag are banned and you have an attitude problem." Wilbur smirked, his lightly freckled cheeks upturning in a smirk. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"How about about a good ol' "buzz off". Tons of kids wear different shoes, nobody cares about my shirt except for you and my badges are cool. Stop acting like a teacher and let me off for today, will ya'?" He responded with a bored tone, too exhausted to have a shouting match.

"Tut tut tut." Wilbur shook his head and hooked a finger into that little strap at the top of Teo's schoolbag. "Snarking back to a hall monitor is a reportable offence. I  _ was _ gonna let you off with a warning-" He wasn't. "-but you've escalated this beyond that." He sighed, feigning disappointment. 

Others around rolled their eyes, knowing the kind of character he was, but they were entertained enough by him, he only ever really targeted this boy in particular. "You wanna go for a trip to the VP's office? Again? It's only been two weeks since the last time, after all?" He asked quietly, wanting to gauge how the boy would react.

"For what? So they could call up my dad and complain about my shoes?" Teo smirked. "Face it, you're never gonna get me in any  _ real _ trouble."

"No, maybe not for that..." He conceded. "But being sent to the VP twice in two weeks is cause for...Saturday detention." He nodded morosely, as if it were an option he'd rather not take. "And, well, I know everybody's looking forward to the premier this weekend, it'd be a real shame if you were to miss it. Everyone would be talking about it Monday. Imagine how awful it'd be to be out of the loop."

At this point the hallway was mostly clear, so he didn't have to speak over the crowd anymore. "But, rules are rules, and off to the VP we go...Unless..." He smirked.

Teo furrowed his brows in annoyance. He's been awaiting that movie himself for months, he  _ has _ to be there for the premier. "...Unless what? I take off my badges and walk around barefoot?" His voice was starting to get louder, patience wavering. "Nothing so dramatic." He waved the boy's comments off. "Just a half-hour of your time, in my own little version of detention. The VP doesn't have to know about your very serious infractions at all." 

He gave a mirthful smirk, not able to hide his glee now that he had this kind of leverage over Teo. "That is, if you're really interested in the movie?"

_ 'Own version of detention?' _ Teo was a bit hesitant, Wilbur didn't seem like the type to beat him up but....Well, even if the boy tries anything he could probably just fight him off. The boy might be older and taller, but just as weak as the other. Seeing him after P.E. class proved that. "Fine, whatever."

"I knew you'd see reason." Wilbur said, leading the way. 

"Follow. There's a classroom that's unused for the last hour so no one's in there, it'll do perfectly." He walked through the emptying halls as if he owned them, peering over his shoulder every now and then to make sure Teo was following him. "Are you eager to get on my bad side? Pick up the pace."

"Don't rush me. I don't even wanna do this in the first place." He dragged his feet across the floor. Sure it's neat to have an excuse to leave class but- Ugh. "What do we need an empty classroom for anyway? You gonna make me do extra homework?"

"No, nothing so dull." He chuckled. Teo would be glad this is last period though, he'd want to be getting home asap afterwards. He grinned broadly at the thought. "Here we are." He chirped, pulling a key from his pocket and opening the door. 

"Ladies first." The freckled boy gestured for Teo to walk in first. "Don't patronize me." Teo responded as he walked in and sat up onto the teacher's desk, letting his guard down. "Go on, whatcha' want?"

Wilbur locked the door behind him and pocketed the key. His eyes darted to the corner of the room for just an instant, just to make sure his camera was still working. It looked to be. "It's less of a detention, and more of a game. I'm nice that way. But you have to agree to play now, otherwise we're going to the VP, and in return, I agree to make the game fair in every way." He said, stalking up to where Teo was sitting. 

"Deal?" He held his hand out. Teo shrunk back, looking at Wilbur's hand. His eyes drifted to different corners of the room to see if he set up cameras anywhere. What if he humiliates him on video? 

For one, he could use it as blackmail material to do his bidding all the time, for even worse, he could upload it online and ruin his social standing. "Well..."

"Come on, I promise no one will ever know." He tried to smile reassuringly but he wasn't sure how it came across. "Besides, it's not like I'd want this deal to become public knowledge, I'd lose my position as hall monitor if you accepted and we went through with it." He shrugged, hoping to entice Teo with that titbit.

Teo swallowed, if it's anything too dumb he'll run. Simple as that. "F-Fine." He stuttered, his hand reaching towards Wilbur's.  _ ‘Ew, he's sweaty.’ _

"Great!" Wilbur said, barely able to contain his excitement. "First part of my 'detention'," He said in air-quotes. "will be some lines." He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a pen and pad. "I want you to write, 'I shall wear proper shoes' and 'I shall not wear banned accessories' 50 times each..." He turned his back. "Or, take the alternative penalty."

The young boy looked dumbfounded, yet a bit relieved that it wasn't anything too bad. Still, that was it? "I'm- Did you watch one too many episodes of the simpsons or something? That punishment is so old." There had to be a catch.

"Oh, is that too easy? Fine, then you have to do that while..." Dare he say it? His heart thumped at the thought. "you have to do it in your underwear with an atomic wedgie!" He said, wondering if that was too far even for him. "Again, that or the alternative penalty. And to think, it could've been so easy for you." He shrugged.

"Wha- That's too much! And even more old fashioned!" Not to forget embarrassing. "Forget this, I'm leaving." The boy jumped off with red cheeks. "Go get someone else for this, pervert."

"I mean, you could, but..." He held up the only key to the door. "Yeah, you wanna make that premier, you're gonna do as I say. Like I said, it could've been easy. I hate lines so I thought that was bad enough, but you have to run your mouth." He smirked, pocketing the key again. "So choose, the wedgie lines or the alternative."

Teo clenched his fist, It's true he wants to see that movie. However, "You can't make me go to the vice principal, your scrawny ass can't do anything. I'll just waltz on out, school's almost over anyway." He mocked, not bothering to hold his tongue anymore.

"You've got a lot of mouth for an eight year old wimp." Wilbur dropped much of his pretence and sneered down his nose at the kid. "It's true that I can't physically force you, that's against the rules, but..." His grin split his face again. "Well, maybe it's better you see for yourself..." He took out his phone, not having wanted to play this trump card so soon but hey, desperate times. He went into his gallery and tapped on a certain video. 

"If you don't do as I ask, then this video gets shared to every group chat in the school." His grin was positively malicious. He shocked even himself sometimes. "And I'm pretty sure  _ you _ of all people don't want that."

Teo raised his brow before looking at what Wilbur was showing him, the older boy pressed play and immediately the younger's eyes went wide. "H-How did you...?"

"Coincidence. I never intended to follow you that day, you were just there on my route. Then when I noticed...that." He snickered. "I just had to take a video as a memento. Tell me, what was worse, the smell, the feel, or having to explain to your parents?" He bellowed out a laugh, pocketing his phone again. "Now, you have a choice to make, I believe."

"Stalker! Pervert!" Teo hopped up, attempting to snatch Wilbur's phone in order to delete the video. But it was no use, the other boy was too tall. "I-It's your fault that happened anyway!"

Wilbur snorted. "How is it  _ my _ fault? I was just passing by when you ducked into those bushes." He was curious, he didn't know how he could be connected to this incident. "Oh and, this isn't the only copy, I'm not that stupid."

Teo snarled, his face red as a tomato. "You- I-...I hate you so goddamn much." He conceited, dropping his shoulders. If that video were to be shown to anyone, he would die. Both socially and internally.

"Aww, that's a shame, I like you very much." He cackled, standing back and gesturing to the chair. "Now, I don't want to bring this up again. Make your choice or you're doing both!" He threatened, intending to follow through if need be.

Teo looked down, his hands shakily moving towards his belt. He slowly unbuckled himself and let his pants drop to the floor. The young boy attempted to hide his undies with his large shirt, uncomfortable being seen like this by the person he despises most. "I don't get why you wanna do this since you clearly hate me back..."

"Like I said, I don't hate you." Wilbur said earnestly, his eyes roaming up and down the younger boy's legs. "You're just too fun to tease." He snickered, noticing how Teo’s cute baby-blue briefs. "Now come on, you're wearing  _ only _ your underwear for the rest, off with it." He grinned smugly, glad his tight pants kept his growing boner hidden.

Teo averted his eyes like some disgraced maiden, pulling his outer sweater above his head. He hesitated while unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it open just above his pink navel. "Can't I just give you my lunch money or something?"

"You think I'd extort a little kid for money?" Wilbur asked, putting on an act of faux-hurt.  "It's like you don't know me at all. No, I won't just take your lunch money, growing boys need to eat, and you need to do some growing." He grinned, his eyes roaming the lad's slender body. "Now be swift with it, we haven't got all day and I don't have anywhere to be."

"...Weirdo." Teo muttered as he fidgeted with the rest. He stood there awkwardly, legs and tummy exposed. He felt heat rush into his ebony cheeks the longer Wilbur ogled. "There, happy now?"

"Not particularly but I've been worse." He mused, leering down his nose. "Now put your hands on your desk, you'll get your wedgie and then you can start your lines!" His eyes narrowed, a hand on his hip.

_ 'Cheeky son of a- ugh!' _ Teo begrudgingly obliged, it's all for his social status, no one can know about that video. 

"Get it over it." Wilbur smirked with utter satisfaction, channelling his inner Dolores Umbridge. 

As Teo had his back turned to him, he had the chance to take out his phone and silently take a photo of the half-naked boy. With that done, he held his hands out, not quite willing to grope the boy since he'd probably run away or start fighting again, but he did grab his underwear in both hands, yanking it out to peer down at his cheeks very quickly and then up, up and up. The undies were stretched so taut that Teo may as well not have been wearing them as far as seeing his butt went, and by god, Wilbur liked the look of it.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuuuuck!!!" Teo's little dark marbles were being squished like puddy, his wiener pressed up against the hard wood of the teacher's table. "S-Stop! It's too far!"

"Only if you say please, and mean it!" He gave another very hard tug, twisting the fabric in his fist to get it further up the boy's crack, his cute cheeks on full display.

"N-No wa- Y!" He's humiliated himself more than enough today, not in a million years is he gonna say 'please' to Wilbur.

"Okay then..." Wilbur pulled the boy's underwear further and further up his back, lifting his feet from the ground. He strained to hold him aloft with one hand so he could pinch an exposed cheek with the other before letting him onto the floor and tugging up his back again.

"You sure you don't wanna say it? These might tear if I keep going." He smirked, knowing that Teo definitely didn't wanna be naked. Tears were pricking at Teo's eyes, his voice quivering out with each tug. "Fu- You-" He squeaked out with a red face.

"Ooh, so vulgar." Wilbur sneered, putting his all into tugging Teo's underwear up and up and up until- 

**_SNAP!_ **

The thread that had been torturing the boy so much snapped and he fell to the floor, barely able to catch himself on the table. "Oops, little Teo is nakey." He teased, still holding the waistband of Teo's undies, which was around his chest now, leaving everything else on display.

Teo was too distracted rubbing his poor tortured ween, not noticing his butt is out in the open. "I'm gonna- kill you for this-" He sobbed with a strangled voice.

"I'd like to see you try." Wilbur cackled, looking down at the naked boy with nothing but malice and arousal in his eyes. "Now, get to writing your lines, and if you're lucky I won't do the alternative penalty I had planned. Or I could just walk out with your clothes, your choice really." He shrugged, imagining the mortification Teo would feel at having to streak through the school.

Teo catched his breath and wiped the tears from his now red eyes,  _ 'Can't believe I cried in front of this jerk.' _ He stumbled over to the chalkboard, but, "Where's the chalk?"

Wilbur sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he pointed to the desk, where the pad and paper he'd brought out earlier still sat. "You're writing on paper, idiot, there's not enough space for all those lines. " He pulled them out enough so that he could sit in it and Teo would have enough room to stand there and complete his task. 

"Tick tock, if you're running late I might just have to use that meter stick over there to motivate you."

"I'm going, I'm going! Jeez, you're a total sadist." Great, now he's gonna have to do even more work than he would had he just stuck in class. Teo was starting to regret his decision all because of some movie the populace is gonna be talking about.

"Sadist, huh? That's an awfully grown-up word for someone so little." His eyes flickered to Teo's cock as he walked in front of him. He took his seat, having a perfect view of the boy's ass. "Where'd you learn something like that?" He asked, poking Teo's right cheek.

"Huh?! Well, I mean...W-What do you care? You always make fun of me because of my age, kinda seems like you're jealous all because I'm smarter and get better grades than you." Teo managed to ignore the question.

"Jealous? Ha! Of you? HA!" Wilbur laughed at the notion. He did just fine academically, not exceptional, but well enough to keep his teachers impressed and his guardians happy. "Though there is one thing you have that I wish I did..." He sighed, making his voice out to seem like he was about to give out his tragic backstory. "This adorable little tush of yours!" He cackled again, giving Teo's left cheeks a harsh slap. 

While the thought occurred to him, he took out his phone and snapped another pic, saving it for later. Although, the memory would likely stick out, much like his cock at the moment.

"Hey! Who said you could- wait, reel back, repeat that." Did Wilbur just call his 'tush'...'adorable'?

"What? Oh, you mean the adorable part?" He sat back, unabashed with his legs crossed. "You don't think so? I do, I do very much." He took another picture, not trying to hide it anymore. "And if you're not careful, everyone else will see it when I send that video of you viral." He said darkly, threat very much evident in his voice.

Teo glared at Wilbur as he attempted to cover himself up more, a small smirk on his face, "So that's it...Mr. Perfect "I'm so much better than everyone else" has a crush on me. Pff, is that why you're such a pain in my ass all the time? You're like a toddler who pulls at the pigtails of the girl he likes."

It was Wilbur's turn to blush, but he did so only a little. "You've got a lot of lip for someone who's social status is literally in my hands." He quirked his eyebrow, not appreciating being compared to a toddler. "Now back to writing, or I'm getting the stick and lighting your ass up!"

"Fine fine, your thirsty ass can at least look since you're never gonna get it." Teo snickered as grabs one of cheeks, showing off his cute little seemingly untouched hole. He sat down and began sloppily writing, a bit more content with himself since he managed to make Wilbur lose his cool.

Wilbur scowled, his cock pulsing when Teo showed off his hole.  _ "You shouldn't have done that, little boy." _ He snarled, standing up. "Such a vulgar and rude little boy." He muttered under his breath. Wilbur went to the chalkboard and picked up the meter stick, essentially a very long and sturdy ruler, walked over to Teo again and lashed it across both his bare cheeks with a hardy scowl across his face at the time. 

"Don't taunt me, little boy." He said calmly. "And if you don't want your little piss-play video going viral, you won't mouth off like that again!"

"OW! B-back off, psycho!" Teo yelled back, kicking the older boy in the shins. Not doing much damage but managing to get Wilbur to fall onto the floor. Wilbur's phone slid out of his pocket, Teo quickly went to grab it, his butt in the air.

Wilbur was livid. With a growl he managed to get his bearings and saw the position Teo was in. He'd only have a second before the other boy realised his phone had a finger-print reader. He pushed down on the back of his neck, keeping him grounded, and raised the stick again, lashing it diagonally down his bare rear. 

"Go on, fight! Makes it all the sweeter when everyone sees that vid of you wetting your pants! Which I have on a stick at home too!" He said, lashing again with the stick.

"Gyah! Stop!" The meter felt even worse than when Wilbur gave him a wedgie. His soft cheeks were quickly turning a deep dark color with each slap. "It hurts! It hurts!!!"

"That's the point!" Wilbur growled through grit teeth, his cock aching in his pants. He's always wanted to spank someone, this was his fantasy coming to life. "Now, are you gonna be a good boy and write your lines without a fuss, or do I need to keep spanking you?"

"Stop it! Stop...!" The young boy was full on wailing now, helpless, no one around that could help him in this situation. "Just let me go!" He doesn't care about his pride or social status, at this point his virginity is in danger.

"No! We could've been finished with this ages ago but you have to be a defiant, wilful little boy!" He dropped the stick and started to wail on Teo's rear with his bare hand. "I don't want to do this, but you give me no-" He cut himself off, freezing almost completely. His grip on Teo's neck remained strong. "I mean..." He rested his hand on the naked boy's cheeks and gently rubbed them.  "There's no need to cry..." A tightness gripped his chest. "Let's just...let's just finish the lines, you can have the seat, then we can go back to class, alright?" He said, almost trembling. His voice, those words...they had been eerily and scarily familiar. He felt sick at himself. How could  _ he _ be saying the same words  _ they _ had used on him?

Teo buried his face in his arms, distraught and scared. His entire body shook with fear. "Let me go...Let me go...I'll do anything so just- Please let me leave..." His pride was completely broken, he finally acted like the little kid he was.

"Okay...I'll let you leave," Wilbur said, gulping, his nerves returning to him as he spoke more and looked at the scared naked boy before him. "on three conditions. One, you don't say anything about this. Two, I'll stop giving you a hard time at school and even let you get away with stuff so long as you meet me after school. And three...you let me kiss you." His heart was thumping, he couldn't believe he'd actually said that. His cock pulsed at the notion and he knew he couldn't go back now. "Whaddaya say? We have a deal?"

Teo kept his head low, completely confused as to why Wilbur was being so nice now. Whatever the reason, it's an out, he won't have his anal virginity taken by his worst enemy. "O-Ok."

Okay, I'm gonna let you up now..." Wilbur said, letting go of Teo's neck and helping him to his feet. "There, see. Now was that so bad? See how easy things can be when we just...follow directions?" He asked, cupping the naked boy's cheeks and wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "Now, ready for that kiss?" He asked, looking at the other boy's lips with a hunger.

Teo closed his eyes which were still wet from the tears, he felt tired, having no motivation to object to this.  _ 'It could be worse, just do it.' _ He thought to himself. He puckered his soft lips and gave up, his body limp in Wilbur's arms.

Wilbur smiled and leaned down, his lips pressing softly against Teo's. He was warm, and wet but it was amazing for him. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him close, deepening the kiss further. "Mmmm..." He moaned into it, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander and his body run on autopilot.

_ 'I hate this.' _ Teo told himself.  _ 'I don't want this' _ Yet for some reason, it felt good. Wilbur's lips were nice and warm, he seems kinda used to kissing as well. "Mng....Nhh..." He wanted to pull away, but at the same time go further.

Wilbur let his tongue slide out and brush against Teo's lips. He could tell he was both loving and hating this, and he wanted to play to that as much as possible. The notion, the game thrilled him perhaps more than it should have. Daring to take it even further, he grinded his knee against Teo's cocklet, wanting him to feel as good as he did right now.

"N- Nho-..." Teo attempted to push him away, but no longer had enough energy or adrenaline leftover.  _ 'He said I could leave!' _

"You sure?" Wilbur asked, grinding more and grinning down at Teo. "It feels great, I bet you've never even played with it before..." He dared, his heart pumping a million miles a minute. "It'll feel better than anything before, if you just let me..." A hand crept down Teo's back back cupped a butt-cheek. "But I get it, you really are just a little kid if you don't even wanna know how something like this can feel great."

Teo glared, almost considering falling for this guy's mind tricks. But no, a promise is a promise. "Wilbur...I hate you. I don't want you to touch me." He did, but there's no way in hell he would admit that. He hates the guy! So what if suddenly acts all gentle, it doesn't make up for all the stuff before!... Then again, it wasn't like Wilbur was always an asshole. Teo actually kinda admired Wilbur in his first year, his reason for trying so hard in school was because of him. 

Then one day he began nagging at him, then the next day, and so on until everyday became a constant battle between them. Just what did he do? Why does Wilbur have such a problem with him? He said that he doesn't hate Teo, but what then?

Whatever the case, he shouldn’t do this. This isn’t...he just can’t.

"Hm...pity." Wilbur shrugged and pulled away, wiping his wet lips. "And you're right, a promise is a promise, so I know that we'll be meeting again after school." His smile was insincerely sweet. He'd be lying if he said a part of him didn't pang when Teo said he hated him, but he'd make that change, he knew he could do it. 

"Just one small thing first..." He took out his phone and quickly snapped a pic of the naked boy's front. "Now we're done..." He pocketed his phone. "You can get dressed now, then I'll write you a hall pass so you don't get in more trouble, 'kay?" He said, switching to his amenable demeanour.  Teo took his time getting dressed, feeling a bit gross about having to walk around with no undies. He's gonna have to do this, again? All this stuff he endured, only to become Wilbur's permanent slave.

"...Ok."


	2. Changing stall

"Very good. See you later." Wilbur patted the boy's mint-green hair and unlocked the door. He stayed behind after Teo left. The boy still had to tidy up and get his hidden camera. He'd be able to use this footage for weeks to come! Oh yes, this would give him countless hours of entertainment. And hey, it was more blackmail material. 

He grinned to himself, liking that the day had been productive. He'd seen Teo naked, kissed him and spanked him, many things he'd long fantasised about. The end of the day came, and after putting all his things away, he waited outside for Teo, ready to enjoy their Friday evening together.

"W-What? Anything else you wanna say to me, jerk?"

Wilbur shrugged. "Nothing in particular, just wanna hang out, nothing major." He smiled, holding out his hand, ignoring the jerk comment. "If you want to do something else that's cool, but we've never hung out after school, I think. Besides..." He lowered his voice. "I owe you a new pair of underwear." He winked.

Teo looked at him with disgust as he clicked his tongue, "Not like I have a choice here." From now he'll have to listen to Wilbur's rules. He has more than enough dirt of Teo that he could ruin the boy's entire future.

"That's a good boy." Wilbur smiled, grabbing Teo's hand and leading him along. "So, is your bottom still sore after earlier?" He asked, peering back to look at the boy's rump. "You must've been uncomfortable all day."

Teo quickly started blushing from the question, "Don't act like you care, pervert. I know you want to do it again." With the way Wilbur had so much fun with it, his enthusiasm for the act was as clear as day.

"True, but I don't need to act like I care, I do care." Wilbur stated matter-of-factly. "Might be hard to believe, but I'm not completely a dick. Just mostly." He snickered. "But, if you aren't...amenable, I might be compelled to do it again." The freckled boy shrugged, simply stating the truth. "And I might not always be convinced by your tears. But that shouldn't be a problem if you just...play ball."

"Play ball? Wait, you want me to enjoy your sick fetish play?"

"Sick? I wouldn't go  _ that _ far. What I like is pretty tame compared to what others like." Wilbur said, stroking his chin. "In any case, I don't really care whether you enjoy it or not. I'd rather you did however, but I'm not gonna lose sleep if you don't." The cruel sadist shrugged. "Like you said yourself, you don't have a choice."

_ 'He wants me to enjoy it?...' _ Teo supposed it would be kind of weird for a little kid to like seeing other's cry from torture, those kinds usually end up as serial killers. And as much as an asshole he can be, Wilbur was still a good- well, decent enough human being.  _ 'I think.' _

"So, where are you taking me anyway?"

"To the nearest clothes store, duh. I said I owed you a new pair of underwear, right?" He said, nudging Teo's side. "So you can get a new pair, on me." He winked, knowing he was gonna use this opportunity to see the boy naked again in the changing rooms. "Or do you not want a new pair and have to explain to your mom why you're missing one?"

Teo's cold expression softened at the mention of his mother, "She- I mean..nevermind, let's just go, perv."

"Just knew you'd come around." Wilbur chirped, pulling the smaller boy along by the hand. It didn't take long to get there, it was a sizable enough shop in town, with two floors and different sections. He brought Teo to the kids' section and showed him the rack of boy's underwear. 

"Ta-da, take you pick!" Wilbur said, beaming at his frenemy.

"Huh? Uh, these I guess." Teo half heartedly choose whatever, wanting to quickly run home and sleep the stress away. He was pointing at simple white briefs that honestly seemed kinda small, even for him.

"Okay!" Wilbur chirped, grabbing the undies from the rack. As he dragged Teo towards the changing rooms he grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt that looked roughly Teo’s size and hid the undies between them. "Gotta make sure they fit." He winked, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey! I can put them on myself!" This guy wasn't seriously planning to do more stuff to him in public, right? There are so many old ladies and kids their age around, hell, some are from their school.

"I just wanna make sure my new friend likes his new undies." Wilbur said lowly, clenching tight onto Teo's hand. "Besides, no-one will see, the changing room has a lock on the door, no-one will think much of me needing to help you out." He said as they went up to the rooms' entrance. The older boy held up the items and the clerk gave him a token with "2" on it.

"We're not even friends, asshole!" Teo angrily lashed out with a rather loud voice, the people at the store turned to them with confusion before quickly averting their eyes.

_ 'Uh oh.' _ He might've accidentally set Wilbur off again.

"Careful...I might just have to tell people that you needed new undies cos’ you had an accident again. Do you want that?" He asked, his voice as cold as ice and his hand holding Teo's in an iron grip.

"I- Ugh. I'm sorry..." He meant what he said, but it's kind of a bad thing to say out loud. Great, he's probably gonna get another 'punishment' now. Oh well, can't be any worse than what they did before.

"I thought you would be." Wilbur said dangerously, his hands still holding tight onto Teo's as they walked down the narrow hallway of changing rooms and going into the farthest vacant one.    
  


The place was rather uncrowded today, which was good for them. He locked the door behind them, let go of Teo's hand and sat on the small bench in the tiny room.    
  


"Strip. Everything. Now!" His tone left no mystery of the consequences if he was disobeyed.   
  


"Yes, yes..." Teo started off with his shirt, feeling a bit less awkward about being naked in front of the other after everything that happened before. In the end he was only left with his socks and shoes.

"I said everything." Wilbur said, more softly this time, taking Teo's uniform piece by piece as he removed it. His boner was aching again as the other boy got naked, his adorable naked body reflected in the mirror to Wilbur's left. 

"You do know I'm gonna have to punish you a little for that outburst, right?" He asked, taking out his phone and taking several pictures of Teo, relishing in his embarrassment. "What do you think you should get?"

"Ehm, I- I just told you off for being all creepy. Why should I get to be punished?" Teo attempted to act tough.

"Hmph, all you did was hurt my feelings, Teo." Wilbur snorted. "Saying we weren't friends like that. We were each other's first kiss, how could we not be friends?" He grinned madly, rubbing the front of his trousers. "Now, off with them too."

Teo cringed remembering that kiss, he felt like such a slut, actually enjoying being nearly raped. He slightly bent down with his butt facing the mirror, quickly untying his shoe laces.

"Good boy!" Wilbur praised, taking another picture, getting a glance of Teo's hole in the mirror's reflection. When the boy's shoes and socks were off he looked at his body from top to bottom, his appetite ravenous. "Hands on the mirror. I've decided your punishment will be a belting." He stated, pulling said belt from the loops of Teo's trousers.

"What? Everyone will hear me scream if you do that!" Not to mention his butt will sting for days.

"Hmm..." Wilbur thought about it. That was true, Teo would no doubt cry loudly if he was belted. "Okay then, you can either do that or you can jack off, here and now." He smiled wickedly, knowing exactly the position he was putting Teo in. 

He readied his phone to take a video of the whole thing if he agreed. "Simple decision if you ask me."

At that the green haired boy turned stiff. "A-Ah, jerking off. I-I can do that. Haha..." Teo lied through his teeth. In truth, he has no idea how that works! He's had a few wet dreams so it means he can cum like the sex-ed teacher told them, but he gotten...sick, on the day they explained masturbation stuff.

There was that time where he was ‘taught’ but...that didn’t feel so good. He tried his best to block out most of that moment from his memory.

"...Go on then." Wilbur said, waiting patiently for Teo to start. He was too excited, too riled up to see his lies. "I might just start myself while you're going, I wanna see what you look like when you cum." 

He giggled, knowing and embracing how much of a perv he sounded like. He may as well own it at this point.

"T-Then just do it if you can do it so much better!" And at the same time teach Teo how to do it. Not like he wants to see the guy jerk off, or anything. Wilbur scowled. 

"Are you really fighting this now? If you want the belting so bad just say so!" He stepped forward, pulling his belt from its loops and flicking it in his right hand. "If you don't start then I'll gag you and start slapping!"

"A-Alright, alright! Just put that away..." 

_ ‘All you have to do is just 'jerk' it,’ _ Teo supposed, why else would it be called jerking off. The young boy tugged at his dark brown peen, not really seeing the appeal. "It kinda hurts..."

"Keep going, it'll start to feel better the more you do it." Wilbur said, sitting back down and taking out his phone to record Teo in the act. He palmed his own cock as he watched, biting his lip. He undid his zipper and let his boner pop out, sticking out at around four inches. "You liking it yet? Cos’ I sure am." He snarked, stroking his cock slowly as he watched the other boy masturbate.

_ 'No fair, why is his one bigger?!' _ Teo grumbled as he continued tugging, in his anger he accidentally squished too hard. "Ow! I don't get this..."

"Tch, still a little boy." Wilbur stood, his cock protruding out as he walked up to Teo. "I'll do it. Face the mirror, I'll reach around and jerk you off." He smiled, wondering what he'd think of that. 

"Huh?! N-No! I don't want you touching me!" The younger shrunk back, fear once again present. His back hit the mirror as Wilbur walked closer.

"Come on, Teo, it'll feel great!" Wilbur promised, reaching a hand out pinching the other's boy's cock, his phone pointing to catch every reaction. "See, that's not so bad." He said as he gently moved his fingers up and down.

Tears pricked at Teo's eyes. It felt so good, yet he felt disgusted with himself. "Stop it, it feels weird!"

"It always feels weird at first." He stated, now wrapping his fist around the unwilling boy's cocklet. "But it'll feel better soon, better than a belting anyway." The sadist muttered under his breath.

Teo mewled and quivered like a newborn kitten, trying to push the arm away yet thrusting into it at the same time. "Wilbur...Wilbur...!"

"Yeah, Teo? Are you cumming? Is this baby's first orgasm? C'mon, look into the camera while uncy’ Wilbur makes you feel good." He was unphased by Teo's resistance and simply stroked and pumped his little peepee even faster, curious if he still shot blanks.

"N-No, I don't want...ah!" Teo prematurely came into Wilbur's hand. 

He came, he had his first ‘real’ orgasm through Wilbur's handjob in a public change room. Friends and neighbors around them who had no idea this was going on.

"Whoa, this is a lot for such a little boy." Wilbur praised, raising his cum coated hand. "Here, clean it. You made the mess after all." He said, holding his hand up to Teo's mouth. "Also, you have the cutest orgasm face, I can't wait to have you make it all the time."

Teo calmed down, the post orgasm guilt really settling in. He started crying like a toddler for the second time today, licking Wilbur's hand clean while muttering "I hate you" over and over. Thankfully his cum didn’t taste all that bad, he internally apologized to and thanked his dad for all the fruits and veggies.

"It's okay, you'll learn to love it." Wilbur cooed, pulling Teo into a hug when his hand was cum-free. His boner poked the other boy in the stomach, making him remember that he hadn't cum yet. "I've had an idea..." He mused. He let Teo go and got his fresh clean new underwear out from the pile of clothes. He wrapped them around his cock and began to stroke it. 

"Here, you start jerking me off like I did you." He said to the still crying boy. "If you don't then I'll send pictures of your tiny peepee to all the girls in our class."

Teo stared at the long, pink penis. It didn't look like an adult dick but it was bigger than the ones of his classmates. "That's gross, I'm not a pervert like you who wants to touch random boy's penises for fun!" Curiosity is knocking though.

"Ha! This wasn't random though, crybaby. Now do it, or you'll get the belting, I'll send the picture and the video out to everyone. You'll never live it down!" He ordered, getting frustrated with the boy's stubbornness. "This could be so easy if you just did as you were told!"

"...Then just belt me, I hate having to touch you." Pain is the worst, but this is something he simply refused to do. This should be with someone he liked, someone who likes him back...He thinks. Well, Teo liked his uncle too, yet it still felt bad back then...so, maybe it’s actually supposed to hurt?

Wilbur scowled, his face one of rage. "Fine!" Then he shoved the new underwear into Teo's mouth, gagging him. Before the younger boy could pull it out though, he grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, forcing him up against the cold mirror. "Little brat! This'll teach you!" 

The dark haired boy grabbed the belt and lashed it against the side of Teo's right leg three times in quick succession. "You like that, huh?" He asked, pushing him harder against the mirror.

"Mfh! Nmf!" Teo's screams were muffled as his thighs were whipped, almost to the point of bleeding.

"When you wanna say sorry and finally do as you're told, tap the mirror three times with your finger. Until then..." He stepped back and whipped the belt across those already sore cheeks. One, two, three, four, five one after the other, striping up down and diagonally the boy's bare ass. "Are you feeling like a good little boy yet?"

Teo, despite feeling a great amount of pain, shook his head, he won't do it, he won't do it! Even if Wilbur ends up damaging him.

**_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_ **

Wilbur was relentless, lashing up and down Teo's ass and thighs with the belt, his cock leaking and dripping wet the more he did! "Come on, keep being naughty, I can do this all day!" He barked, laying a particularly strong lash upside Teo's taint.

Teo's legs gave in, his whole body ached from the torment, no longer to build any strength to even tap the mirror were he to give. He felt his consciousness fading as Wilbur continued whipping his back with no mercy to be seen. "Sthmp! Sthmp!" He attempted, but just like the older boy said, a few tears and pleas won't change his mind.

Teo's refusal to even follow a simple direction pissed Wilbur off...but the belt was now at risk of cutting into the naked boy's tender skin. He hauled him to his feel, dropped the belt, sat on the bench and dragged him over his lap, pulling him and adjusting him into the perfect spanking position. Now he could go for longer without cutting him. "Naughty little boy!" Wilbur hissed, smacking Teo's left cheek, then his right, then his left, over and over, watching the striped ebony cheeks jiggle under the abuse.

"You feel like doing as you're told yet?" He demanded, stopping to take a handful of cheek and squeeze and knead it.

Slowly Teo nodded his head, at least he won't be able to actually feel Wilbur's peen on account of his hands feeling numb.

"Good boy." Wilbur said gently, rubbing Teo's cheeks up and down as soothingly as he could. "But, since you were so naughty for so long, you're gonna have to do something extra. You're gonna have to use your mouth now instead of your hands. But don't worry, your new underwear will still be covering it." He smiled, letting the naked, beaten boy off his lap and forcing him to kneel between his spread legs. 

Wilbur covered his cock with the underwear, making sure the part that would be up against Teo's balls, taint and hole would be the one to catch his cum.

At this point, nothing mattered to Teo anymore. He opened his mouth and swallowed the lightly freckled peen whole. It was all slimey and bitter from the precum that accumulated during his torture, way worse than the younger boy’s cum. Wilbur’s dick was all hard and gross, his very few pubic hairs getting into Teo’s mouth, yet he sloppily continued sucking on it like a lollipop. Lewd sounds echoed through the small changing room as saliva dribbled down Teo's chin.

"Fuuck..." Wilbur breathed, putting a hand on the other boy's head and forcing him to swallow more and more of his dripping cock. After everything so far, he wasn't long from a climax at all, so it was just another minute before he exploded. He gasped, shocked at the intensity of his first blowjob! "T-Teo!" He moaned, the white briefs catching his cum as it shot out more and more ropes of cum, some of it seeping through the fabric and onto the dark skinned boy’s pink tongue

Teo wanted to spit the drips out, but he knew it would just set the other off again. He opted to swallow it and simply lay back instead.

"Goood, thank you. It felt amazing." Wilbur breathed, laying back as well. "Didn't it, Teo?" He asked, not expecting any positive answer. He took out his phone and started taking pictures. "Come on, show me that sore ass you earned." He ordered, taking several pictures of the boy.

"..." Teo didn't respond, nearly drifting off to sleep were it not for the flashes of the camera.

"Come on, if you don't cooperate I'm gonna leave here with all your clothes, Teo." Wilbur chuckled, willing to make good on that threat. Teo attempted to sit up, his mind hazy.

"Oi!" Wilbur slapped Teo across the face, hard. "Wake up, little boy, I still have all those videos and pictures. Now, since you gave such a nice blowie, I'm not gonna out you as a piss-baby yet. But only if you cooperate and let me take pictures of your spanked ass. Get it?" He asked, twisting Teo's ear.

Teo nodded, his mind broken. He turned around with his hands on the mirror, legs spread wide enough to show off his hole.

"Good boy." Wilbur praised, petting the naked, broken boy's head. He took several dozen pictures from every possible angle. Not an inch of Teo's naked body went undocumented. "Looks so sore." He said in his most sickly sweet voice. "Lemme kiss it better." 

He got down on one knee and started to plant little butterfly kisses all across the several intercrossing, angry red lines that striped Teo's adorable small cheeks, making the young boy shiver and twitch. 

"Better?"

"..." Silence. Dead silence. At this point no matter what he said, he was scared, Teo didn't even want to speak anymore unless asked to do so.

"Come on, say something? Does it feel better now?" Wilbur asked, rubbing the cheeks up and down with both hands. He kissed Teo's ass again, but then he began to stand, planting more kisses up along his back, up, up and up until he reached his shoulder and was looking him in the eye in the mirror.

Wilbur’s hazel eyes met Teo’s lime ones.

"...Why me?" Teo asked, "Why are you doing this to me?" It was clear to Teo that he was wrong before. 

Wilbur didn't like him at all, he just loves using him like a toy. But why? What did he do? Why does Wilbur hate him so much?

"Why? Because you're cute. Do I need another reason?" Wilbur asked, wrapping his arms around the naked boy and pressing his crotch right up against his rear.

"And...you were easy, so easy to tease, so easy to get a rise out of...and then I got that video, so I knew there was nothing I couldn't get you to do." He rested his chin on Teo's shoulder and tenderly kissed his cheek. "Why? Because I can, and if you just...play along, it can be great for you. I can make you cum, I can make you feel good, but you're just so...wilful." A trait that was a hassle to deal with, yet made the chocolate mint-like boy so much more appealing.

"Just play along..." It would be so much easier if he did. He'd get stuff over with so much quicker instead of making things worse. It would be so much better if Teo were to enjoy these acts, accepting Wilbur with open arms and a bright smile, letting himself be brought to overwhelming pleasure by the older boy. Maybe even...Become an actual couple.

"..."

"Yeah, just play along. Imagine, had you just...jacked me off, there would've been no spanking at all. No blowjob, nothing. But now look at you, you have a sore ass and a bad taste in your mouth. How much easier would it have been if you'd just been a good little boy?" He asked, his hands rubbing up and down Teo's tummy and chest.

_ 'A good little boy?...’  _ As the two were busy a sudden knock came from outside, the shopkeep came by and asked if everything was alright in there.

"Everything's fine." Wilbur answered. "Just...dawdling, you know." He said, a hand going down to cup and stroke Teo's soft cock. After the clerk left, Wilbur decided it was time to go. "Come on, put on the undies, they're free." He winked, holding them low for the boy to step into.

Teo held onto Wilbur's neck as he stepped inside them. The rest of the clothes he picked up and casually put on as if nothing happened.

"C'mere." Wilbur said, suddenly pulling Teo into a hug and pressing their lips together. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together." He beamed, his hands going down into the back of Teo's pants and new undies. "How do you feel?" He asked, his hand in Teo's as they walked out. He left the clothes and the token with the clerk, who paid them no attention. 

"Sore? Sticky? Those undies are covered in..." He looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice. " _ My _ cum after all."

"They're fine." Teo replied dryly.

"You sure? Not irritating your well-spanked butt?" Wilbur snickered.

"No." The younger once again responded with the voice of a dead fish.

"Come on, you had your first orgasm today, and you sucked a dick. That's something to be happy about, you're getting to be a big boy now!" Wilbur praised. "And you had your first kiss, you should be happier." He lightly smacked the boy's clothed bottom.

"...Thank you."

Wilbur smiled. "You're welcome." They walked outside in silence. "I'd invite you back to my place, but we'd have no privacy, my wretched foster siblings have no care for closed doors."

Teo nodded as he headed the other direction.  _ ‘A good little boy...Fuck that.’  _ He mentally slapped himself for actually thanking Wilbur just to get away from him, running away like a coward.

"See you tomorrow, Teo." Wilbur winked and turned his back, ready to go home and think about everything he'd done, over and over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomit: Wilbur pls


	3. In his house

A week has passed since the incident between Teo and Wilbur, the two boys have continued their afterschool activities despite Teo's continuous resistance. Compared to the first day he's become a lot more obedient, but he still refuses to give up his chastity.  "Don't forget, you're staying over at my place tomorrow night." Wilbur said as he pulled up his zipper. He looked down at Teo, who was kneeling naked on the floor of the empty classroom, cum dripping out of the side of his mouth. "You got permission, right? You didn't say my folks are gone for the day, did you?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Teo responded, no longer cringing from the salty taste of Wilbur's semen.

"That's good." He got to his knees and pinched Teo's chin. He looked hungrily at the boy as he stroked a strand of hair behind his ear then leaned in and pressed his lips against the younger boy's, forcing them hard together. "You're too cute, you know that?" He said, pulling away again. "Come on, class is almost starting. Meet me in the usual spot, we'll walk to my place together."

Teo sat there, alone, covered in bodily fluids. Once Wilbur was gone he kicked against one of the chairs, his frustration and aggression welling up again.  So what if he got used to it? So what if he's too terrified to fight back? Just how long will that asshole keep messing with him?! The young boy sighed as he wiped himself clean with some tissues, meeting his master and following in silence as Wilbur rambled on and on.

"Oi, you listening?" Wilbur asked as they neared his home. He snapped his fingers in front of Teo's face and poked his nose. "Do you need a spanking to learn to pay attention? Jeez, talk about rude." He pouted, fishing his key out of his pocket and opening the door to the empty house. It was a regular middle-class abode, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and yard.

Nothing special. 

"Come on, let's go to my room, I wanna get out of this stupid uniform." Wilbur grumbled as he already undressed his outer jacket. "Yes, sir." Teo repeated in a robotic tone, not even caring how this gaudy house matched the older boy perfectly.  Wilbur rolled his eyes. The kid was so monotone. He'd quickly lost all of his fight and vigour over the course of the week and things were beginning to get boring. He'd need to up the ante, he thought, Wilbur will need to push Teo even further. 

"Hmm, I've been thinking..." The older boy said as he pulled off his shirt. "You don't really wanna wear clothes, do you? After all, you have such a cute sexy body and you wanna show it off, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrow with a broad smirk.

Teo pushed him away, "You already used my mouth just a few hours ago, any more and you'll hurt my throat again."

"Hey I never said I was gonna make you suck me off again..." He grinned. "Heck, maybe I'll suck you off this time. Would you like that?" He asked. Shirtless, he stalked up to Teo and cupped his cheek. "Or would you rather I do something else?" He yanked his hair, his tone going dark.  "N-N...Please, just let me use my hands. I told you I don't like when you touch me." While getting serviced felt good, Teo couldn't help but feel all gross and sickly whenever Wilbur actually managed to make him cum. He feels even more used when feeling good than he does when feeling bad.

"Why you little..." Wilbur scowled and grabbed Teo by the hair and threw him at the bed. "Clothes off, all of 'em. NOW!" He spat, his eyes wrathful. "You don't want me to make you feel good? Fine, I'll do the opposite."  He locked his door, pocketed the key and went over to his chest of drawers then took out the thickest, heaviest looking belt he had. He doubled it over and stalked up to Teo. "Well, come on then, I won't touch you...The belt will."

"Wow, calm down, psycho!" Teo backed off, trapped in the corner of the bed. "You're gonna make my ass bleed with that thing!"

"Oh please, I love your ass, I like looking at it and I like feeling it." He shrugged as if he were listing off groceries. He knew what to say to get under Teo's skin and make him squirm. He enjoyed it more than most things. "As if I'd mangle it like that. I won't make you bleed, just sting and burn. A lot. Now, you can either just have a little on your butt or a lot everywhere else. Your choice, boy!"  Teo sighed for what felt the hundredth time this week, he didn't utter a single peep as he stood up and undressed. Afterwards he went into the usual position and gripped tightly at the bed sheets. 

The belt might hurt more than Wilbur's hand, but his cheeks have been becoming more and more numb to the torture.  "Good boy." Wilbur grew hard as he watched Teo bashfully undress. It didn't matter how many times he made the boy strip, he always seemed to be embarrassed by it. Good, it was fun to see. 

He raised the belt high and lashed it down across the pair of bare cheeks before him with a moderate amount of force. He didn't wanna give him all the bite this weapon had. 

...Yet.

A  _ looong _ hiss escaped Teo's mouth. He panted heavily, steeling himself for the next one.

Another, and another, and another! He worked his way down Teo's cheeks, his sit-spots and his thighs. Then he went up again, pausing after 12 total smacks. "Now, what have we learned?" He asked, resting his arm by his side.  "...I'm sorry, Sir. I've learned my lesson." Teo managed to mumble out, his darkened cheeks dripping a few drops of red liquid.

"Oh dear, it seems there's a few thin cuts. Oopsie." Wilbur halfheartedly apologized, getting onto his knees behind Teo. He ran his finger across one of the thin cuts. It wasn't deep at all, probably having been cut with his final, hardest lash.  "Let me kiss it better." He wrapped his arms around the naked boy's thighs and hugged him close, bringing his lips to his bare rear and kissing it tenderly. As he did, he pinched Teo's cocklet between two fingers and slowly stroked it to life.

As much as Teo wanted to complain, wanted to kick Wilbur in his smug face, wanted to punch his teeth out, he couldn't. If he resisted again he'd force him to do something painful again, and he can't handle any more at this moment. "Ngh...Wilbur-...Just get a medical kit."

"No." Wilbur said, lapping his tongue broadly up Teo's right cheek. He did this again and again, working his way left until he was licking directly between his soft, damaged cheeks in conjunction with the strokes of the cocklet. "Not until you cum." He said, redoubling his efforts on both fronts.

"N-No!" Teo squeaked like a mouse, his panic rising dramatically. "Not there, I told you to stay away from-  _ Ah! _ "

"Don't care!" Wilbur mumbled, dipping his tongue into Teo's hole as he squeezed and tugged his tiny cock and balls. He was in love with the musk, the heat, the feel and the power this gave him over the other boy. It was like a drug, the more he had the more he wanted. 

"Come on, cum!" He ordered, stroking Teo's cock vigorously in his fist.  Teo mewled and whined, tears pricking at the side of his eyes. "Stop! Stop!  _ Stop! _ " He repeated over and over, his creamy precum starting to drip out of the chocolate cocklet. "I'm begging you, anywhere but there!" 

Wilbur didn't heed. He loved hearing Teo's cries of misery, his moans of despair as he violated his most private parts.  He pulled his mouth away, sucked on his finger for a moment and pressed it against Teo's presumably virgin hole. "You'll feel this in the morning." He grinned as he pushed the digit in.

Teo shrieked, no longer being able to stop himself from kicking Wilbur straight in the face out of instinct. "I told you to fuck off you creepy old pervert!" He practically screeched out, his eyes red with tears streaming down. As soon as he realized what he had just done he clamped his hands over his mouth and bent down to Wilbur, "I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I swear!" 

Boy had he fucked up this time.

Wilbur growled like a rabid dog. He pulled his hand away from his face, a dark bruise under his left eye. "You know..." He said darkly, putting his hand on Teo's shoulder and gently pushing the stunned boy back over to the bed. "I was gonna be nice and gentle with you, I was gonna make you feel good but now...after that..." He manhandled the other boy, forcing him to bend over the bed, his marked bottom raised in the air. "I'm not gonna give a fuck anymore!" 

He pulled his rock-hard cock out of his pants and prodded Teo's tight hole with his engorged tip. Not caring for any protest, he pushed it into the tight heat, pushing the other boy's face into the mattress in anticipation of a scream.

"...!" Teo's muffled cries echoed through the room as Wilbur mercilessly pounded Teo's virgin exit. Occasionally getting another slap on his bruised cheeks, small bloody handprints forming on both of his buttocks. His fingers scratched at the wall nearby, nails digging into the plaster.  "Fuuuck!" Wilbur moaned, throwing his head back and slid his cock into the base, clapping into Teo's battered cheeks. "You know, this could've been nicer for you," He pulled back and slammed back in. "I was gonna use lube and finger you and everything, I was gonna make sure I knew where all your lil’ sweet spots were..." 

**_Clap Clap Clap_ **

"But you had to make things hard on yourself, didn't you?" He asked, both hands on the boy's hips. He pulled out and started to hump in earnest, the sound of their bodies meeting filling his room, accompanied by Teo's noises.  "You liking this? I can tell you're hard." He reached a hand around and felt the other boy's erection. He squeezed it in time with his thrusts.

"Liar! Liar! Liar" Teo yelled as his colon was getting abused, the dry entry causing small tears to his warm inner walls. "You wanted this to happen, you always wanna hurt me!"

"NO!" Wilbur growled, pushing Teo's face hard into the mattress as he hastened his thrusts.  "I don't want to, you're just a brat who can't do as he'd told!" He snarled, putting both hands on his hips and fucking him with renewed vigour. "If you'd just obey then you could be feeling as good as me, but no, you have to be a brat about everything and moan and complain. God! For once couldn't you just not be such a bitch!" He emphasised each word with a hard thrust.

At that Teo shut up again, the expression on his face looking like he's been betrayed. He cried and sobbed into Wilbur's sheets. Tears, sweat, cum, blood, the entire room smelled disgustingly erotic.

"Shit! Fuck~!" Wilbur groaned, feeling his orgasm rush at him. "Gonna cum!" He said, clapping hard into the other boy, his tight walls clenching down on his cock harder and harder as the seconds went by. The coil snapped in his gut and he exploded, shooting ropes of thick, sticky white deep into Teo's freshly deflowered ass. 

"Shiiiit...." he moaned, slumping over the naked boy, his cock still embedded deep in his ass. "Did you finish?" He asked, wanting the small boy to have cum at least once.

Despite his eyes being dry, Teo continued hiccuping and having trouble breathing. He hugged himself tightly while shaking like a terrorized kitten. Red drops of blood and white goopy cum flowed out of his butt, mixing to form a painful pink hue.

Wilbur breathed deeply as he looked at the other boy before him. "Fuck..." He said under his breath, a light twinge of guilt starting to ebb at him. "I'll...get you a cloth." He unlocked his door and went to the bathroom, getting a small hand-towel and wetting it under the tap with warm water before going back to his room. The freckled boy wasn't afraid of Teo pulling a runner, not in his state. 

With every shiver and twitch from his own body Teo felt nothing but a stinging burn, he felt like sleeping yet couldn't relax due to the constant pain.  Then again, he wouldn't be able to sleep with Wilbur around at all, he felt as anxious as a baby rabbit trapped with a wolf pup, nowhere to escape as it gets mangled.

Wilbur didn't wait for an invitation, he kneeled behind Teo and wiped his dirtied thighs with the rag. He was gentle, as gentle as he could be. Carefully, he pulled one of his cheeks to the side and ran the cloth down his crack, going slow and steady, not wanting to cause anymore pain. 

"There's a salve..." He said after a few moments of silence. "...in the bathroom. It would help with the pain...there."

Teo didn't cry, he wanted to, but had no more tears left to drop. Ever since that day his life has become a constant hell, the person he considered a (somewhat) friendly rival turned out to be an abusive sadist who sees him as a bitch.  He's asked this question time and time again to the other boy, but he can't help himself from asking again. "...Why?...Why are you doing this to me?"   
  


Wilbur shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have bad impulse control I guess. I didn't  _ plan _ on fucking you to be honest, it just kinda came to mind and enough of me wanted to do it so...it happened. It's your own fault really, you just have to question everything. If you just said yes to other things then this wouldn't have happened.” The older boy explained.  “Besides, you kicked me in the face." He touched the bruise under his eye, which smarted, but he imagined Teo was feeling worse. 

"So, do you want that salve or not?"

" **No.** " Teo responded coldly, "I'd rather hang my self than have you anywhere near there again." The worst part was, he meant it. Whether he'd actually follow through he doesn't know, but he would rather die than feel good from this or enjoy Wilbur's touch. It was gross, it's weird, it's disgusting. 

It's supposed to hurt...

Wilbur threw his head back in an exasperated sigh. "Why can you not just cooperate? Things would be so much easier for you if you'd just go along with it all. It'd hurt less too. Earlier on, when I asked you to take your clothes off, I wasn't even gonna have you suck me off then, I just wanted to see your sexy body naked. But you  _ had _ to be difficult, didn't you? So I belted you for it. Then when I tried to soothe the pain, you kicked me in the face. Maybe I got a bit too pissed off and raped you but hey, you're the one who led us down that path. We could've had a bit more time and enjoyed it both if you'd just stop being such a whiny bitch." He ranted, letting out feelings of ire that had built up in his chest.

"Pff, as if, you wanted all of this to happen, you love seeing me in pain. Don't even pretend to act like I'm wrong." Teo equally raged right back, no longer caring about pissing the boy off, he already lost what he wanted to protect so damn much, what he wanted no one, nobody in the whole world to do.  "You love this, right? Having me as your pathetic little bitch that can't do anything besides cry and bleed from his ass."

"'Want' is a strong word." Wilbur scowled, leering down at the naked, wilful, defiled boy. "I imagined this might happen but it's not something I actively tried to make happen. Like I said, your own decisions got you to this point. You know what I'm like and you know how far you needed to push me. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you did everything on purpose so I  _ would _ fuck you." He chuckled  "Oh, and yeah, I do like seeing you cry, it makes me laugh. But not so much the blood, I find it a bit icky...But what can you do?" He shrugged nonchalantly. He legitimately didn’t mean to hurt Teo. Physically at least.

"...Then what did you want to happen?" Teo asked with curiosity. He didn't fully believe the boy but, he's curious as to what the hell kind of fantasy that maniac had swimming inside that membrane.

Wilbur shrugged and lay back on the bed. "Not  _ that _ . Maybe we'd do some games, some blowies, some handies. Maybe a bit of puppy play or-" He snickered. "-I got some diaper supplies for if I thought you were being a big baby." He chuckled, imagining the other boy in said diaper. "Nothing that'd hurt you, just embarrass you."

Teo rolled his eyes, should've guessed there was nothing but degeneracy in there. "Well, congrats, thanks to that little stunt I'll probably have to wear some when I go back home." Still, there was the more obvious question, "Why  _ me _ though? You could've gotten so many other boys or even grown ass perverted men to willingly submit to you."

Wilbur might’ve been a major, huge, just gigantic pain in the neck with way too much sass, pervertedness and sadism instead of sugar and spice and everything nice like any normal kid. But he had a nice face, probably the only real good thing about him in Teo’s eyes. At the very least he didn’t get raped by a fat, old, balding, sweaty and acne infested man. 

Wilbur guffawed. "The grown men interested in guys like you and me are pretty disgusting. I know, I've been in the chat rooms. And I chose you cos’...Um, well, you're cute.” He admitted with a bit of embarrassment. “You're fit and you put up a fight. I figured that would make things more interesting. I was right in a sense, but maybe thing's would've been simpler if I'd just chosen some wimp." He sat up again and looked down at the boy. "Also, I like how you refer to your loss of virginity as a 'little stunt'."

Teo halted his tongue as he averted his eyes. "Y-Yeah. You took the whole thing." He responded in a strange tone before going back into feral mode. "So, are you gonna let me bleed out on here any longer or can you drag me to the goddamn shower already?"

"Ugh, fine." Wilbur rolled his eyes and stood. "But only if you ask Uncy Wilbur to carry you." He said in a torturously babyish voice. He smirked, enjoying putting Teo in the position of needing to choose between relief and dignity.

"...Aren't you only a year older than me?"

"Two actually, and that's not the point!" He gave a quick and hard slap to Teo's already battered cheek and held out his arms. "Say it."

"Eek!" Teo squeaked, "God- Fine! Take me there you old man. Happy?"

"Nope, say it the way I said it or we're not going anyway, little boy." He sneered, crossing his arms and glaring down at Two, who was glaring daggers back at him. Teo clicked his tongue, taking a long, deep breath before practically barfing out the word like he's saying a racial slur. 

" _ Please take me to the shower uncy Wilbur. _ "

"Good boy." Wilbur snickered as he gently picked the aching boy up and threw him over his shoulder, a hand on his rear to keep him steady. "Aww, you're so light. Have you been eating properly? Will Uncy have to feed you?" He asked, barely able to contain a bellow of laughter as they went into the bathroom.  Teo mumbled something that included the word 'Motherfucker' under his breath before answering, "I have to puke nearly every day after your sick fetish plays because of the pain, Wilbur. If you wanna give me some grub, go ahead, it's just gonna land on your carpet later." And maybe even on the older kid's homework when he isn't looking.

"Tch, you do that and I'll belt you again." He said as he set the naked boy down gently on the open toilet seat. "And it doesn't hurt  _ all _ the time. Most days I just made you suck me, jack me off and fucked your thighs. It's not my fault if you earn yourself a couple spankings." He shrugged and turned on the shower. "How hot do you want it?"

"Set it on cold, I'm feeling burning hot already."

"I'll say..." Wilbur looked over his shoulder with a grin and licked his lips, his eyes roaming up and down the eight year old's naked body. "Cold it is." He set the water to freezing and went over to pick up Teo. "Say it again." He ordered with his arms held out.

"Ugh, just help me out already... _ please _ ." Teo asked with his small, soft arms stretched out. More tired than usual.

"Okay, since you asked so nicely." Wilbur smiled and picked the boy up bridal style. He sat him on the bath mat under the spray of icy water and stood back, wanting to see his reaction.  Teo hissed with a high pitch, scratching the mat beneath him. He wanted desperately to set it just a little higher than freezing cold, but his legs still felt like fresh jello. Soon he got used to the low temperature, hopefully he won't get sick after this. The two boys sat there for a bit, the drips of the shower head serving as a relaxing background noise.

"You sure you don't want that salve?" Wilbur asked, fetching it from the medicine cabinet. “It has Aloe Vera extract, or something. It could only help." He held the tube out to the other boy and gave him a half-hearted warm look. He wanted Teo to have some fight in him again, or to at the very least be able to move by himself. 

Though if he were  _ immobile _ for a bit, it wouldn't be the worst. It would make putting a diaper and filming him much easier.

_ 'The concept of the word 'No' means absolutely nothing to you, does it?' _ Teo wanted to say, but truth be told it would be a good choice to apply it. Who knows what kinda infections he might get otherwise. "Fine, but I'm applying it myself, you can watch if you want, pervert."

"Oh I plan to." Wilbur said, letting Teo take the tube. He walked back into the wall and undid his pants, letting them and his underwear fall to his knees as he fisted his member. "Feel free to watch yourself, but I'll admit you're about to put on the better show." He smirked, enjoying Teo's range of expressions.

"Disgusting." He responded with flushed cheeks. He'd turn around, but Teo knows the pervert would try to stick it in  _ again _ if he lets his guard down during this. With some effort he managed to spread his legs wide and apply the cream to the most affected wounds.

Wilbur remembered he had his phone in his back pocket. Sneakily, while Teo had his eyes closed out of pain, he fished it out and started recording. As he did this he also pumped his cock, beads of white leaking out. He stayed quiet, not wanting to alert the boy to his recording.

Teo rubbed and massaged his plush bottom as gently and slowly as he could, feeling kind of blissed out and...exhausted. Makes sense considering he's taking a freezing cold shower mixed with having just been butt raped for the second time. Well, the last time he managed to kick the old man off, but he was close. 

Great, just perfect, he managed to beat an adult yet can't outsmart someone in the same school as him.

Wilbur enjoyed the expressions that ranged on Teo's face as well the way he was putting on a show by rubbing his hole. It wasn't hard for him to reach his second climax, shooting some faint white onto the tiles.  "Whew." He said, stopping the recording and setting his phone down as he pulled his pants back up. He cleaned his mess and looked at Teo. "Are you almost done yet? Or do you want some help?" He asked as if he were the serpent tempting Eve.

"Can you not be gross for ten minutes? I could hear you jacking it like a horny monkey." Teo sneered. "My legs are starting to wake up soon, just give me...5 more minutes." He said as his eyelids remained closed, his body surprisingly relaxing more and more.

"Sure. I'm getting bored of your little show so I'll be back in five minutes sharp." Wilbur said, leaving the bathroom and locking the door from the outside, just in case. In those five minutes he put a fresh towel in the dryer, changed into comfortable sweats and a tee, and stored his video on a drive he kept hidden in a locked tin chest under the floor-board and carpet in the corner of his room. 

He made sure everything was in its correct place before going to retrieve the towel and making his way back into the bathroom. "You done yet?" He asked as he walked in.  Teo had seemingly dozed off, softly snoring underneath the droplets.  Wilbur rolled his eyes, but at the same time he saw an opportunity. 

He turned off the spray of water and kneeled next to the tub. He got the tube, squirted a dollop of extract onto his finger then prodded Teo's hole. It easily accepted his single digit. 

He smirked, not hesitating to smear his insides with the paste before finding his sweet spot. Wilbur hadn't been sure if he hit it before but he certainly did now, and he wouldn't pull out until the little boy had cum. "Oi! Wake up!"

Teo squirmed a bit, yet remained as silent as the grave while Wilbur fingered his puckered hole. The more the boy's digit played around with his insides the more he was starting to feel...kinda nice actually.

"Can you feel this?" Wilbur asked as he bore down hard on Teo's sweet spot and stroked his cocklet with his other hand. "You have to be faking being asleep now, right? No-one could sleep through this!" He bore down even harder on the boy's cock and spot, getting hard again. "You're as pervy as me, aren't ya?"

Teo actually began moaning for once instead of crying from pain, it still stung, but for the first time his body was relaxed enough to enjoy himself. "Ngh...Nn..." He mumbled, still completely knocked out.  Wilbur rolled his eyes but continued despite Teo's unconsciousness. He stroked the boy's small boner and slid his finger in and out of his loosened ass until finally he came, his small body jolting, light moans escaping from his mouth as he went through a litany of blissed expressions. 

"Oi!" He said louder, jostling the wet, naked boy.  "Hng...wha...is it time to go to school already...?" Teo mumbled, still half asleep.  He wrapped his arms around Wilbur's neck and very, very uncharacteristically nuzzled against Wilbur's neck like a kitty cat. "Mornin', mom..."

Wilbur repressed a snicker with difficulty, and in his most effeminate possible voice said; "Morning, baby." then picked the still wet Teo out of the bathroom. He then grabbed the warm towel and wrapped it around the boy, unable to find his nuzzle anything but adorable. 

"Look at you, all wet and nakey. You'll catch a cold." Wilbur cooed, bringing him back into his room.  "Sowwy, mommy..." Teo mewled in a baby-ish manner, apparently still thinking that he's asleep. On the way back he pressed kisses to Wilbur's cheek and neck. "I missed you, mommy...I missed you so much..." He whispered in a manner that can be perceived as both innocent and seducing.

_ ‘Oh shit, he really thinks I'm her.’  _ Wilbur thought as his cock bulged at the affection, his cheeks flushing too. "I missed you too, baby." 

He still found it hard to not burst out laughing as he laid the naked boy on the bed and dabbed him dry with the towel. "But you wet yourself, baby, so you need to put a diaper on now." He said, biting his lip as he pulled the supplies out of the closet.  Teo raised his arms with glee. "I missed my diapies~!"

Wilbur clapped a hand over his mouth and fisted the bedsheet to keep from bellowing out loud. He quickly got out his phone and started recording Teo. "Sorry honey, could you say that again?" He bit his lip, not believing his luck.  _ ‘What a fun day. _ ’

Wittle Teo tilted his head, did mommy not hear him? "I really really missed my diapies! They're so soft and warm~ I like it when you put them on me~!"

"Okay baby, I'll put them on you now." He set the phone on his desk so it would capture  _ everything _ and got to work. He started by taking both of Teo's ankles in one hand and slipping the big-boy diaper under his pretty little rear. Then came the powdering. He hadn't done this before so he was a little sloppy but the instructional videos had been more than helpful with this. 

He patted down Teo's thighs, cock and balls, even giving his shaft a quick tug, before lifting his legs again and powdering his abused rear. With that done he snapped the diaper closed and stood back to marvel at his handiwork. He made sure to get several body-shots in the video, as well as several pictures.

"Are you happy now, Teo baby?" He asked, squeezing the front of the diaper.  "Mm-Hm!" Teo nodded with enthusiasm, eyes still weary. "Can we hug some more, mommy?"

Wilbur's grin faltered. Sheesh, why was he hesitating at  _ this _ part? He'd already raped the boy, what was a little cuddling? "S-sure, Teo baby." He said, crawling onto the bed and leaning against the headboard and pulled Teo onto his lap. "You happy, dear?" He asked, rubbing soothing circled into his back and up and down his thigh.

Teo held Wilbur tightly, fully giving into the embrace. "I am...I'm more than happy." He peppered another few kisses onto the older boy's cheeks. "Please don't ever leave me." He asked in a sort of shaky voice. 

"I...I love you. Please don't leave me..."

Wilbur didn't even think he had enough of a heart for it to crack, but these words made it. He swallowed and held the smaller boy tight. "Teo..." He said in his regular voice. "I...I won't." This felt wrong and right at the same time. Teo seemed happier than he'd ever seen him, how would he feel when he realised...

With that the young boy drifted back to sleep, holding onto Wilbur as if he were a...Boyfriend? Sexfriend? Master? Whatever the case, in this one it's like he's a big stuffed teddy bear.

Wilbur sighed audibly as the other boy drifted off to sleep. He let him rest for a few minutes, he was looking so cute after all, before slowly and delicately detaching himself from the diapered boy's hold. 

_ ‘Heh, hope he wets himself…’ _ He thought half-heartedly, caressing Teo's green hair. Then the impact of what he'd done to him that day hit him hard. 

He'd  _ raped _ him.  Taken his virginity, soiled him forever. No matter what happened in the future, his first time would always be...that.  Wilbur sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't used to this whole 'guilt' thing, especially when it’s this heavy, and honestly. It was bugging him. 

He needed to unwind. 

Shaking his head, he retrieved his tin chest from under the floor and brought it with him as he left the room, locking the door behind him. He then hid the tin box in his folks' closet and went down to the living room to watch TV, not really watching it as he thought back on the day.

“I’m so fucked up…”


	4. EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smol doodle of Wilbur and Teo in a get along shirt


	5. In his mind

Teo woke up with sleep sand ridden eyes. He rubbed one thoroughly while the other hand reached out to the glass of water he usually keeps on his nightstand. There was nothing there though, he grasped at the air. The boy took a look at the room he was residing in, it took him a few seconds but slowly the memories came back to him. At Least the ones up to the shower. 

"Fuck...Did I fall asleep here?"

He made his way out to go to the toilet, but when he tried unlocking the door..."Huh? Why the hell is it locked?" Did Wilbur trap him inside when he fell asleep? "Hey! Open up! I gotta go!"

Wilbur's ears perked. He paused the TV and made his way jovially up the stairs. "What was that, baby Teo?" He asked as he approached the door. "Did you say something?" His tone was teasing and taunting, as if he was in on a joke Teo wasn't. Which he was. "Did you say you have to...go?" He snickered. 

Wilbur's face scrunched up. "Did...did you just call me baby? Ugh, whatever. Open up already, I gotta piss!"

Clearly he hadn't noticed his new apparel nor had he remembered they're snuggles. Wilbur cackled, now that he had  _ that _ on tape, he had better blackmail than before.  "If you gotta go so bad, why not just go?" He asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're well equipped for it." He laughed, hard at the thought of Teo actually using the diaper. "If you're so dense as to not get what I mean, then look down."

Teo seemed confused at the sudden order. Wilbur can't flick his nose or do any sort of other prank from the other side of the door so he complied. 

...He was wearing a diaper. "Wha- You- When the hell did you put this on me, pervert?!"

"Hey, I dunno what you mean, calling me a pervert. You were all for it." He thought back to what Teo had said and put on his best babyish impression of the other boy. "I really missed my diapies! They're so warm. I love it when you put them on me!" He repressed a bellow of laughter. "That was you, that's what you said and I have it on video. So, unless you want that to go viral, you're gonna use the diaper the way it's intended." He knew he'd gone back to being a bit cruel, but the kid didn't care, this was too much fun.

Teo had no idea what Wilbur was talking about, but guess he gave him more blackmail material somehow. "Y-You- Are you really that depraved that you want me to piss myself in your own room?" Teo thought about his own question some more. "...Nevermind, you're exactly that degenerate. Maybe even shit play turns you on." He mocked with a smirk.

Wilbur pressed his hand to his mouth. "If you even  _ think _ of doing that, I'm sending it all out and that's a promise,  _ baby _ Teo. But it'll be after I belt you to within an inch of your life!" He growled, bile almost rising to his throat at the thought of...that. "But hey, I'm not the one wearing a diaper here, I  _ am _ the one with a video of you rejoicing being diapered though." He cackled, knowing he held all the cards in his hands. 

The freckled sadist unlocked the door and pushed it open, wanting to see the event first-hand. "Now do it, wet yourself, baby."

"Urgh..." Worst case scenario Teo planned to take them off and piss out the window, simple as that. But now with the No.1 perverted sadistic elementary schooler in the room, he had no choice. Unless he managed to distract him somehow. "C-C'mon, I can't do it while you're looking at me..."

"Oh please, I've fucked you, jacked you, fingered you and diapered you. You think you have anything left to hide from me? I've seen and felt every inch of you, literally. You have nothing to hide. So go. Now." He ordered, his arms crossed, leering down at the diapered boy. "Or do you need a convincing spanking?"

"Son of a..." Teo groaned and moaned, "Fine, but I legitimately can't pee with you staring at me, turn around."

"How about this? I'll close my eyes, and you close your eyes, and then you can pretend you're on the toilet, hm?" Wilbur asked, a grin tugging at his lips. He was quite giddy, he'd never imagined he would ever get to be in a situation like this, forcing another boy to wet himself.

Teo thought for a bit.  _ 'He might open his eyes while I do it...' _ Eh, fuck it. In the end everything Wilbur said is true. He felt every inch of him and humiliated Teo in ways that could break a grown ass man. At the very least he'll hope he won't film it...but there's a low chance of that being the case.

"Alright. Eyes shut, pervert."

Wilbur's lips pulled back into a grin as he did what he was told for once. "Hope you're being a good little baby boy and using the diapy you asked me to put on you." 

The young boy fidgeted and panted, slowly closing his eyes as he imagined himself in his happy place. He kneeled a bit to make it easier for him to leak, his anxiety and shame is making it hard for a drop to come out despite him desperately wanting to burst it all out.

Wilbur secretly, yet expectedly, pulled one eye open to watch the show. He'd bought ones with little stars on them that went from yellow to blue when wet, and he wanted to see them change.

"Come on, c'mon..." The green haired boy patted his stomach a bit to add some pressure. A few trinkles dripped out, but not enough to make the stars change yet.

Seeing Teo struggle, a devious idea came to Wilbur's mind. He circled around the diapered boy as quietly as he could and quickly wrapped an arm around him, trapping his arms against his sides as his other hand went to his tummy and started tickling him. "C'mon, baby boy, go~!" He purred, holding tight to keep Teo in place.

"Eek- W-Wilbur  _ let- _ Ah- Ahahaha!" Teo couldn't help but holler like a hyena as Wilbur tortured his biggest weakness, his marshmallow-like tummy. Teo's bladder gradually began leaking more and more until yellow fountain streams soiled his diapy full.

"Aww, did baby Teo wet himself? Does baby Teo need his diapy changed?" Wilbur asked in this most condescending baby-voice he had as he dragged the humiliated boy back over to the bed. "Little baby Teo also needs a spanking for being such a difficult baby boy..." He pushed the boy onto the bed on his back and started to go about changing him.

_ "Stupid asshole son of a...." _ Teo grumbled and mumbled, "Let me shower this stench off already! It's too early for your disgusting weirdo punishments." The boy was acting completely different compared to his sweet, adorable, half asleep state from yesterday. Spouting vitriol with every breath and word.

"No!" Wilbur admonished, slapping Teo's bare thigh. "A baby boy who wets his diaper gets changed like a baby boy!" He insisted, his hands clasping tight around Teo's ankles. 

"After all, it'd be terrible if a video of a baby boy asking for said diaper got out there, maybe played at school assembly..." He threatened, staring the other boy right in the eye.

Teo put his foot against Wilbur's face and pushed him back. Not kicking him as hard like yesterday but at least pushing him off enough so Teo can sit up. "What are you even talking about? I never asked for a diaper!"

A low chortle built in Wilbur's throat, one that shook his whole body for a solid minute before he was able to compose himself and take out his phone to show the other boy the video of him being blissed out. He wasn't even phased by Teo pushing him away, he was having too much fun. 

_ "I really really missed my diapies! They're so soft and warm~ I like it when you put them on me~!" _ Wilbur played the video of Teo naked on his bed, eyes closed and smiling warmly, looking forward to seeing his reaction.

"The hell is..." Teo couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was his own face all flushed and smiling, seemingly looking at Wilbur who was filming the whole thing. 

Did he drug him or something?...The green haired boy didn't feel any different, and he could still remember most things that happened until he fell asleep in the bath.

"You- You faked this, didn't you? You somehow tricked me into saying that weird crap!" Teo accused, his fist balling up in anger. He almost,  _ almost _ feels like punching the other. But this was minor compared to...everything else.

"Nope, completely real. I didn't have to coax you to say anything, you did it all on your own." He said, pocketing his phone. "You were asleep in the bath, and when I woke you, you were all dazed and peppy, you even called me 'mommy'." He giggled into his hand. "Then I dried you, diapered you and held you all close and cradled you like a baby until you fell asleep. You were actually pretty adorable and even I didn't have the heart to snap you out of it. You're actually quite pretty when you're not scowling like that." He pushed a finger up Teo's chin and looked down at him. "Go on, ask 'Mommy' to change you like the baby you are."

Ok. That pushed a limit. 

Teo grabbed Wilbur's hand and bit down on the light skinned boy's thumb, leaving a visible bite mark similar to that of a feline. Just as the older boy was about to slap him in retaliation, Teo grabbed his face and brought both of theirs close together. 

"I fucking hate you, Wilbur." The younger boy whispered in the same manner as he did yesterday when he said the exact opposite. Instead of confessing his love, he spat out his feelings of hate.

Wilbur scowled, pain thrumming through his hand. "Too bad, cos’ I  _ love _ you." He hissed, grabbing both of Teo's wrists as hard as he could and forcing the smaller boy face down onto the bed. 

"Bad baby boys get big bad spankings!" He said, tearing the wet diaper away, leaving Teo butt naked, and sitting on his back to keep him down. Before the other boy could even struggle he clapped both hands down onto his soft, plump cheeks at the same time with all his might. 

He did it again, and again, and again, and again and so many times he lost count.

"Ow! Ow!  _ Owww! _ " Teo cried and whined, his bottom still recovering from yesterday's punishment. He tried struggling out of the hold, but the claps against his pillowy butt were too distracting to keep his strength up.

Wilbur didn't pause or stop to consider how sore Teo was or would be. He just continued to wail on the poor boy's dark behind to his heart's content, loving how it got darker, darker and darker the more he went on. He didn't feel like stopping for a long time, not until well after Teo was reduced to tears. He didn't want this boy sitting for a week, he wanted him to remember this every time he thought about disobeying him. 

"Just. Learn. To. Obey!" He said, enunciating each word with a pair of spanks before starting to go even harder, not caring how much his own palms began to sting.

Teo's throat turned sore from his own screams. His mind in jumbles, he only had his instincts and raw emotions left to keep him from passing out. Wilbur's tired arms were starting to loosen their grip, the young boy took the change and quickly took them out, then he slapped his master square across the face, a red mark forming on Wilbur's left cheek. 

The young boy was thrown to the floor in shock, the two were panting and holding their sore skin. "Why are you like this?!" Teo screamed with his scraped throat, "Why are you constantly such a- such a- God- I don't even know what to call you, you're just  _ so _ difficult all the time!"

Irate, Wilbur pounced on Teo from their position on the floor. Reinvigorated, he pinned his arms above his head and straddled his lap, keeping his legs on the floor and his no-doubt burning ass-cheeks in contact with his rough carpet. "Cos I wanna be!" He said, his face red and sending spittle onto Teo's. "You're the one who's being so  _ difficult _ !" He declared, bouncing his weight on Teo's lower half, aiming to cause his rear even more pain. 

"If you'd just...go along with it then you wouldn't hafta be spanked!" He said, his chest heaving. Then, he held Teo's wrists with only one hand. The other went into his sweats and pulled his rock-hard member out, proceeding to jack himself off over the younger boy.

Teo continuously tried to push the boy off while scratching the floorboards, "Get along, follow through, just get used to it, don't you get tired of that-  _ Ugh! _ Stupid mantra?! Just- Get off! Get out of my life already you freak!" His anger was building up more and more and it was getting hard to breathe from the other's weight, his red face slowly turning a shade of purple.

It only took Wilbur a moment to shoot his load up Teo's stomach and chest, at which point, as he came down from his orgasmic high, he noticed Teo's state. "Oh, you want up? Is that it?" He held the naked boy down with both hands. "Then ask me, ask me little baby boy!" He demanded, roaring into Teo's face.

Teo looked into the other's eyes. His brain felt fried like an egg, his empty stomach felt like he swallowed needles and his crotch still felt all nasty and gross. There was only one thing that he managed to squeak out before he felt his scratchy throat give up, and even then it was barely audible. 

"Please....Stop it...."

Wilbur was torn. On one hand, the moments he and Teo had shared earlier were warm and sweet. On the other, he knew he was so close to breaking him. Maybe just a little tip over the edge would do it. 

"I might, but only if you promise to be a good baby boy for me, if you promise to stop the back-chat, the sass and the constant resisting. Then,  _ maybe _ , if you're good, I might let you have some lovely cooling salve for your poor burned bottom." He said, looming over the other boy, ravenous at how far he'd pushed him.

Teo averted his eyes for a while, seemingly considering something. His tired face suddenly lit up with a small smile forming on his face. 

He turned his head back to Wilbur and prompted his neck as far as he could, Wilbur still seeming cautious but letting him near enough to his face. 

Teo closed in and locked lips with the boy, fully awake, yet initiating affection.

Wilbur was too stunned to wonder why, after everything, Teo was willing to kiss him, but he was glad for it. He leaned into it, his tongue darting out into Teo's mouth as he sucked on the other boy's lips to his heart's content.

Teo soon pulled his lips away and with wild, almost maniac eyes tried his best to sound as gruff as possible, " _ Happy now? Is this what you wanted? _ "

"This is part of it." Wilbur smirked, grinding his rear against Teo's crotch. He liked the manic look in his eyes, it reminded him of his own. "But mostly I just want you to go along with what I say." He leaned back, pulling his iron grip away from Teo's wrists. "If you did, then you'd not get a sore ass...most of the time."

"Hmhm..." Teo hummed as he caressed Wilbur's hair. He swallowed deeply and made his mouth more wet before speaking again. "If only someone would ever love you enough to do that, hell, if anyone even loves you at all." He chuckled. 

He gripped onto Wilbur's shoulder and bumped their thick foreheads together, giving both a slight pain. Teo was numb enough to recover fast and made a dash out the door as Wilbur lay on the floor, quickly shooting up to follow him with rage boiling inside at the betrayal.

"You little fucker!" Wilbur cackled as he gave chase to the naked boy, tucking his cock back into his trousers. "What are you gonna do? You gonna run away, all naked like that!? You do that and everyone's gonna see you wet yourself, get spanked and get diapered! And that's a promise!!!" He yelled as he chased Teo down the stairs.

"I don't give a shit anymore!" Teo screamed back, heading straight to the front door. "Better than spending a single second with you ever again!"

The front door was locked, it would take Teo a moment to open it and in that moment, Wilbur caught up with him and slammed his hand against it, cornering the other boy against it. "Really? Is it!?" He yelled in his face. "You'd rather become a social outcast, a pariah, have your naked body out there to be seen by everyone, never have another friend, never be able to go to school without being mocked to hell, always have that looming over you for the rest of your life? Do you really want that!? Why would you want that when you could rather get to, get to have sex, get to do things anyone would want to do!" 

Wilbur’s breathing became deep and ragged, tears welling in his eyes. "Cos’ I guarantee that if you leave me as well, I-I'm not gonna give you a moment's rest for the rest of your life!"

"You want to hear it, huh? You really wanna hear what is going through my head whenever you touch me? Whenever you kiss me? Whenever you beat me until I cry?" Teo asked as he dug his nails into Wilbur's skull. "I wanna fucking stab myself in the neck, I want to straight up kill myself than ever be near you, hell, I'd rather run to the kitchen right now and grab a kitchen knife." 

He took a second to breathe before continuing to scream at Wilbur's face with tears streaming down his aching face. His mind delirious and his mental state in general exhausted. "You are even worse than my uncle who tried to fucking molest me! You're worse than a pedophile who became so close to me and was the one person who was always there after my mom died, who I thought I could always talk to, only for him to turn out to be a fucking pervert who was just nice so he could fuck my ass!"

Wilbur didn't speak, he just gawked at Teo with wide, unblinking eyes. The freckled boy let out a single, deep chortle. He backed away, tears flowing down his face as he felt his whole body shake and wrack with a long, drawn-out, manic laugh. 

He stumbled backwards, his eyes never leaving Teo, not for a single second. He bumped into the banister and slid down it so he was sitting on the bottom step. Then his laugh died, and he spoke.

"Birds of a feather." 

He raised a non-existent glass as if to toast and his arms dropped to his lap. He looked down at his hands and stayed silent as more tears dripped onto them. "Go. If I'm as terrible as all that, then leave." He turned and stumbled up the stairs. "Get your clothes...if you want. In the master bedroom, in a box in the closet is the drive with everything on it. Take it if you want, and my phone too." He said, looking over his shoulder and looking Teo in the eye again. 

"See ya." He muttered his last word before locking himself in the bathroom.

Teo stood there for a solid 5 minutes before his brain finally started moving again.  _ 'Did- Did he just say I can leave?...' _

He wasn't sure what to do now. Cry tears of joy? Follow Wilbur to ask why he changed his mind like that? Just sink down and finally have that much needed mental breakdown in peace while he has the time? 

For now; One thing for sure, grab his clothes and step on that drive until it breaks.

Wilbur listened from his slumped position against the bathroom door as Teo went around, got dressed and presumably destroyed the drive. Minutes later, the front door slammed closed and he let out a deep breath. 

He stepped forward towards the mirror and looked close at his reflection. His hair, his eyes, his nose, his freckles...All of them were just like... 

He shook his head and refused to think about him. How is it Teo and himself could have gone through such similar things yet turned out so different. He poked at his cheek, wondering if the wretch in the mirror was really him. 

Wilbur tried to pull on his face, trying to tear off what he hoped was a mask and when nothing gave, when he was forced to confront that the bastard looking back at him  _ was _ him, he felt bile rise in his throat. 

He turned towards the toilet and let his guts spew into the bowl. He flushed it away and turned back to look at himself. 

He'd  _ raped _ Teo. Raped him. No debate, he'd fucked him till he bled while the other boy cried under him. 

He was  _ sick _ ! No, beyond sick, he was his father born again in the worst way imaginable. But even he didn't want Wilbur for long, not when he was  _ used up _ . He shook his head, so many terrible memories coming front and centre. Not the rape, that he'd come to terms with, but the day he'd been taken away, the way his father had  _ let _ him get taken away, even after he promised he'd never tell, when he promised he'd been good an obedient, he still wasn't wanted. 

Then house after house, family after family, he was too rotten, too spoiled, too repugnant. And now, even Teo saw that, he saw him for what he was, a monster. 

He shook, not wanting to look at that  _ thing _ in the mirror anymore! He flung the cabinet door open so he wouldn't have to see it. Then he saw them. The bottles, so many bottles. Bottles with pills. Then he realised, he knew how he would never have to deal with those thoughts or that thing in the mirror, ever again.

As Teo walked home he still couldn't believe that he finally regained his freedom. After everything he went through, he's done. He'll never have anything to do with Wilbur again, hoping he won't bother him at school anymore either. "I just don't get that kid..." He said out loud, it still felt like a dream. 

He was startled by the loud blaring noise of an ambulance driving by, heading towards the direction he just came from. Teo looked back for a few more moments, a heavy sigh escaped from his mouth as he continued on the road home.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it ya nasty pervert? Join fellow degenerate authors in the SCAR Discord server~ (Mostly focused on Shota and Loli)  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
